


Gettin' tail....Dragon tail

by Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hunter - Freeform, Music, Shapeshifter, Singing, dragon - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock/pseuds/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're part dragon. The boys convince you to hunt with them. You start to fall for a certain green eyed hunter though. It's a romantic comedy as the reader tries to adjust to living inside a house and understand her emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' tail....Dragon tail

**Author's Note:**

> http://pin.it/VFubnnl
> 
> I used a writing prompt in this chapter

Dean and Sam were in Denver, Colorado due to mysterious sighting of a “giant lizard”. It was probably a dragon but what was weird was that there hasn't been any attacks or missing people cases. They decided to go there to see if they could relocate the dragon but if the dragon got dangerous…. Well they'd take care of it. 

They drove over to to the state park where you were sighted and park. The boys get out of baby and start to head in your general area. After a few hours of searching they see a cave. Dean went in to investigate while Sam stayed outside to keep a lookout. When Dean went inside he saw a twin sized mattress with some blankets, a table with a chair and some books on top. He went back further and saw some scratch and burn marks. He headed back out and told Sam of his discoveries. 

The snapping of branches caught your attention as you headed back towards your cave. You caught a glimpse of two figures. They start to head away from your cave but then you overhear their conversation. “Come on Sammy that's proves that there's a dragon here.” The shorter one says. “ I'm not sure Dean.” Says who you assume is Sammy. Then it clicks Sam and Dean Winchester. Two of the most feared hunters In the supernatural world. You know that they aren't going to leave you decide to face them. You walk in front of your cave and yell, “ Yoo hoo boys! Looking for me?” They spin around to look at you. Dean looks at you and says, “ Nice outfit.” With a smirk on his face. You smile inwardly as you look at your black, pink, and blue plaid shirt with your ripped jeans and combat boots that you have on. “So the famous Winchesters are here to see me. Why?” You ask. “To take care of you of course sweetheart. You're causing too much publicity and you need to be relocated.” Dean said. He took a step towards you waving his sword at you carelessly. 

You narrowed your eyes and clenched your fist. “Do not challenge me.” You hissed. 

But Dean decided to take a chance and charge. You erupted in a cloud of fury and in a blink of an eye you changed. You look different than most dragons. You were smaller by quite a lot, but were easily eight feet high. 

But mainly it was your beauty that caused Dean to freeze in his place. You were mainly black but your spine of spikes were pink and blue as were some scales scattered about. You had a more feminine look and the biggest difference was your eyes. They weren't human but at the same time they weren't dragon. The pupils were on the sharper side but the color was magnificent. It was an explosion of color the light causing it to change color. It's cliche but your eyes were a rainbow. You looked down at Dean and puffed out some smoke in irritation. You closed your eyes for a moment and concentrated. When you opened your eyes you were back in your human form. 

“Why didn't you attack us?” Dean inquired. “Would you prefer if I did?” You replied with a smirk. “ I still think like a human when I'm in my other form.” You huffed out. Dean cocked his head to the side waiting for you to elaborate on your previous statement. “My mother was a human and my father was a dragon. I'm more human than dragon though. All I can do is change form, breathe fire. And I do have enhanced speed and strength but I can control it.” You answered lazily though you were curious on what their reaction will be seeing as they are the famous Winchesters. 

Dean walked back to Sam and said something, which seemed to cause quite an argument but it seemed that Dean finally won. He turned around and asked, “Can you fight?” You were shocked, you were not expecting not that. “Yes” you responded with a puzzled look on your face. “How much do you know about supernatural beings?” He inquired. “I know of most species but not in great detail.” You replied still confused. With what Dean said next cleared up your confusion though. “Sam and I are wondering if you would become our hunting partner.” He stated. “Ah” you breathed out. “I'm not sure how well I would be inside a building” you sighed. “I'm sure you could manage.” Sam added. You thought it over but in the end you decided to go with them. They seemed nice(ish) and you had nothing to lose. You've always wanted to live in a house “Fine but I hope you don't live In the city.” You replied. 

You guys walked the five miles back to the impala in silence. Sam took shotgun and you say in the back. The boys stopped at the motel to pick up their things and loaded it in the impala. The boys decided to stop at a diner before starting the six hour drive back home. Dean ordered a burger, beer, and a slice of apple pie. Sam stuck with a salad and with your limited contact with humans you decided to have the steak. 

“Now that I think of it we never did get your name.” Dean said. “(Y/n) and I already know your names.” You replied back. “Yeah how did you know our names?” Sam asked. “You guys are the Winchesters, every supernatural being knows and fears that name.” You explained. Dean had a shit eating grin on his face after you said that and you got a weird feeling in your stomach. “There is another person we hunt with, Castiel. He's an angel. You guys will get along fine….Probably.” Dean said. He flashed a smile at you and for some reason your heart stuttered. You guys finished the rest of the meal in silence. You got inside baby and headed home to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> http://pin.it/T0LdNTS
> 
> I plan on using this for the chapters coming up ahead


End file.
